


You Are Everything That I Have

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Apples and Ambrosia [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Immortal Alec Lightwood, but no on screen sex magic, discussion of law breaking, discussion of sex magic, literally it's just a discussion, there is implied sex magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: In which the boys talk about the law, beauty and self worth, and sex magic.





	You Are Everything That I Have

**Author's Note:**

> So, first of all, I should point out that if you haven't figured it out yet, I don't write smut. I'm just a sweet little Aro/Ace girl whose one (1) singular experience with sex was like a drunken fumble with a friend back in High School so... yeah, not gonna happen here. But if anyone wants to run with any of my AU's and write all the smutty goodness for them please feel free to do so. :) 
> 
> Additionally, I Will Love You by Gin Wigmore is such a Malec song. 
> 
> This follows on immediately after The Hero Dies in this Scene.
> 
> Also, I always headcanon Magnus as being like 800 years old, because of reasons, but also because otherwise he's literally just been sleeping around for 400 years because you can't do much else and have 17000 lovers... that you loved individually with spaces of time between each love...

_Oh, let me fold into you,_  
_Feel the weight of your skin._  
_I'll be the warm place to hide,_  
_Where nobody can get in._  
_I think you like it here in my arms,_  
_Don't let your head decide who we are._  
_I think I've found all I can wish for,_  
_And then some._  
~I Will Love You, Gin Wigmore

* * *

“We need to make a complaint through-“

“Why?” Alec asks, rolling onto his back to stare up at the ceiling.

“Because they broke-“

“You know they didn’t. You know the Accords are between the Downworld and the Clave. I’m not of the Downworld. They broke no laws when they attacked me.” Alec explains, sighing heavily.

“They _killed_ you.” Magnus snaps, so many emotions contained in those three words, anger, fear, grief, just to name a few. “They didn’t just _attack_ you. They _murdered_ you. I _lost_ you and-“Alec turns onto his side, pulls Magnus into his arms and holds him close.

“Hey, hey, I’m here. I’m fine, and no matter how you feel about it, they still didn’t break the Law. I could break into the Institute right now and slaughter the lot of them, and I wouldn’t break the Law, either. Because there is no law that applies to me. There’s nothing, Floki checked. The last God Spawn died four hundred years ago, and with them died any laws they had created, and any agreements they had with the Clave, if they had any. It’s common practice to leave God Spawn alone.” Alec explains, sounding very tired.

“Why?” Magnus asks quietly, sounding genuinely curious, and Alec wonders how much Magnus has bothered to read about God Spawn, or if everything he knows, he learnt from listening to Floki.

“Because we’re Sponsored. A God Spawn was strangled to death in Pompeii, three days later, the city was buried in ashes. A God Spawn was forcefully drowned in Atlantis, and a few days later, the city was sunk. A God Spawn was burnt at the stake in London, and that night the city was burning. The gods don’t need bodies to take their anger out on the earth, Magnus. They just need to be angry _enough._ ” Alec says, his mind flicking through all the stories he’d read through with Floki, trying to understand what he is now, and what it means.

“Will they-?”

“No. At least Hel and Persephone will not. I can’t be certain about Freya and Aphrodite, they’re my Sponsors, they may take offense, especially as I died for my love of you.” Alec whispers, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ forehead. “I don’t know, if they take action, that’s enough for me. If they don’t, I’ll handle it.”

“Alexander, let-“

“I’ll _handle_ it, Magnus. You need to stay out of it, because you are bound by the Accords. I’ll burn the whole Clave to the ground if they lay a fucking finger on you.” Alec promises, holding him so tightly. “I’m here until all life ends, Magnus. But you… you’re just long-lived, you’re not immortal in the same way I am. I need you to be as safe as possible.”

“Of course, Alexander. But you can’t just let them get away with this.” Magnus argues, pulling away so he can look Alec in the eyes. “You can’t just let this lie.”

“I’m not. Like I said, I’ll wait to see if my Patrons make a move, and if they don’t, then I will act.”

“Okay, fine, I’ll stay out of it. But only because you’re right, the Clave would come for me if I went after their Shadowhunters for something that isn’t even against the Law. I told you once, that I was never going to leave you again. I stand by what I said, Alexander.”

“I know, and I stand by what I said, too. All I want from you is your love, but if you get yourself killed for me, I’m going to be pissed.”

“You _died_ for _me.”_ Magnus points out, Alec huffs, annoyed.

“I know, and I’m sorry for the pain I caused you, I know you’re trying to push it away, because I’m alive again, but I know it’s there. The pain and the fear, because I felt it. When Jace died, I felt it, and then he was alive again, and he and Clary lied about it, but I _knew._ I just _knew,_ because there was this fear and this pain deep within me, that just wouldn’t go away, every time Jace was out of my sight, I’d feel it and- _”_ Alec stops talking suddenly, his entire body tensing.

“Alexander?” Magnus asks, concerned.

“Jace. He would have felt-“

“It’s okay. He called while you were out. I… basically told him that your heart stopped but I got it beating again.” Magnus tells him, sitting up, Alec is quick to follow his lead.

“You lied to him?” Alec asks, offended on Jace’s behalf.

“They know you’re immortal, but they can’t know you can’t stay dead, Alexander. That’s too much to put on their shoulders, they have a duty to inform the Clave, if they don’t, and it ever comes out, it could end badly for them.”

“You’re right.” Alec answers, shoulders slumping as he sighs. “You’re right, they can’t ever know.” He says, thinking of Clary, and the how close she'd come to being executed for using the Angels' wish and keeping it a secret.

“No, they can’t. I’m sorry.” Magnus whispers, looking away.

“Hey, it was my choice. I’m the one who went off and did an obscure ritual without getting all the facts first. This is on me. But I don’t… _can’t_ regret it because in a hundred years, I’ll still be here, by your side.” Alec says, reaching out to take Magnus hand in his own, squeezing tightly. “I’ll still be here in a thousand years, in two thousand, I’ll always be by your side.”

“And I will always be by yours, if I have to sell my soul to my father to be here with you until all life ends, I will.” Magnus promises, pressing a kiss to Alec’s hand.

“I’m sure we could find another way to ensure you were here with me until the end, Magnus, let’s not go offering your soul up if we don’t have to. Remember what happened the last time you jumped into something without thinking?”

“Don’t bring that up.” Magnus says, making a face. “Forseti and I are going to be having words. I haven’t had long hair since the 1500s.” Magnus exclaims, sounding so utterly offended.

“You know he won’t care.” Alec says, reaching out to wrap his arms around Magnus, and pull him back down into the mattress, Magnus snuggles into Alec’s side, smiling. “Besides, you looked good. Though the war paint was a bit much.”

“I’ll have you know, the war paint was the only part I _liked._ ”

“Yeah, because you knew I loved the way it brought out your eyes. You _hated_ it otherwise.” Alec retorts, rolling his eyes.

“Well, yeah, so far Aphrodite’s the only one who actually had any sense.”

“Oh?” Alec asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, after she took my body for a spin back in the 1600s, I adopted her changes. The make-up, and the jewellery, and the designer clothes.” Magnus says, with a little sigh. “People didn’t really fear me until after Aphrodite’s stint in my body, not that anyone knows it was Aphrodite.”

“Oh?”

“She enjoys living other people’s lives. Apparently, it’s dead boring being a god.” Magnus says, shrugging his shoulders. “She… I don’t know, she made me see that I could be beautiful, too, inside and out. Her magic, when it lingered in me, it felt like... it felt like love, a mother's love, it was unconditional and warm, and it just made me feel... worthy.”

“Oh, Magnus, you’re always beautiful, and you've always been worthy of love. I’m sorry it took a good portion of your life before someone made you feel that way about yourself, but you are. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, ever had the fortune to meet, I’ll tell you every day if you need me to. It's the truth, and I already tell you every day that I love you, so it won't be a hardship.” Alec promises, pressing gentle kisses all over Magnus’ face. Magnus gives a laugh, and halfheartedly shoves him away.

“It’s fine. I believe you.” He says, smiling at Alec, his eyes so full of love and trust. “I’ll always believe you.”

“Good, and apparently I owe Aphrodite a favour.”

“She got paid.” Magnus replies, rolling his eyes. “Honestly, she doesn’t need another payment.”

“Well, I’m grateful to her, anyway, besides, she’s my Sponsor, I have to pay tribute to her, anyway.”

“True.” Magnus replies, laughing. “At least it’s only once a year, not once a week.”

“Yes, thank the gods for small mercies.”

“You know, to the gods of sex, sex magic is considered an offering?” Magnus tells him, slyly.

“Oh yeah?” Alec asks, raising an eyebrow, but there’s a smirk slowly forming on his lips. “Since you’re _so_ keen on me knowing all the facts before I agree to _anything_ , why don’t you tell me _all_ about it? While I sit over here?” Alec asks, pulling away from Magnus and getting out of the bed to go sit at the dressing table. The look Magnus shoots him is one of epic betrayal. “The faster you explain, the faster we can _pay homage_.” Alec tells him, grinning.

“Alexander, why are you cock-blocking the both of us, right now?” Magnus whines, Alec just laughs.

“You are the one who told me not to leap into any magical rituals without all the facts.” Alec replies, absently stroking the deflect rune on his neck.

“I hate myself so much right now.” Magnus huffs, rolling onto his back and glaring at the ceiling. “Fine, but you so owe me.” Magnus tells him, before launching into an explanation about sex magic, what it is, its various uses, and the various gods that can be appeased using it, and an assortment of other things. By the time he’s finished, Alec has divested himself of his clothing and come back to the bed, Magnus gives him and devilish grin and pulls him down into the mattress. “I’m going to make you pay for that.”

“Let’s see you try.”

As ever, Magnus is a Warlock of his word.

* * *

 _I will love you,_  
_I will love you,_  
_Until the blood all leaves these veins._  
_Don't you let us,_  
_Don't you let us,_  
_Lose to an early grave._  
_Give me a lifetime,_  
_And then fifty more to find the words,_  
_That will never explain,_  
_How I need you,_  
_How I see you,_  
_How you are everything that I have._  
~I Will Love You, Gin Wigmore


End file.
